youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yeetical
Yeetical '''is an American YouTuber known for his vlogs and commentary with a side of editing, Yeetical strives to make his channel better everyday. Yeetical is mostly an alone channel and has not yet made any collabs. It is unsure if he will ever do a collab. About Yeetical is a young YouTuber. Yeetical works by himself editing all of his videos and gets really stressed when he hasn't uploaded in a week. However, Yeetical managed to get it done. The day Yeetical started YouTube was October 26, 2017. He is a city boy. Yeetical is a very joyful person and he is very happy with how he is going. Yeetical is very serious with his YouTube channel and doesn't let it come out of his hands. Yeetical is also very caring for his fans and does his best to please his fans with his content doing frequent polls ranging from picking the video uploaded to picking what version of his outro he uses. Yeetical is also always focused on improving his channel and that is his number one focus, in this case he is also always trying to increase his video quality. YouTube Career His fans have seen him grow tremendously in terms of IRL growth and YouTube growth. His most notable change is from changing from being a really cringy YouTuber. In Yeetical's early days he was a huge CoryxKenshin fan and it was part of his inspiration to start YouTube. He used to have a video of him reacting to a CoryXKenshin vid but later took the video down for an unknown reason. Yeetical went from uploading cheap videos such as playing Splix.io to high-quality content. Yeeticals first ever piece of content was a Minecraft Livestream. When Yeetical first showed his face he was quite nervous, as most up-and-coming YouTubers should be. Yeetical's original YouTube name was '''Parker Time. Yeetical has gone through multiple name changes. His name change history went from Parker Time to TSM Parker Time then FaZe Parker Time then Mr Spider and then finally Yeetical. He currently has a Minecraft series going on with the episodes packed with montages. What race is Yeetical? Yeetical's races are unknown. From what you can get from just watching his videos is that he is American and British, as some words he can't say without a British accent. Although through further investigation it has been discovered that he is also Irish, West Indian and any more. Yeetical's Favourite YouTubers Many people don't know Yeetical's favourite YouTubers and want to know. This will be the list to look at if you want to know. #PewDiePie - Yeetical likes PewDiePie because of his funny content such as LWIAY and Meme Review and a side of his MC Series. Yeetical first discovered PewDiePie when he saw B Lasagna for the first time and ever since then he has been Yeetical's main source of entertainment. #Jacksepticeye - Yeetical hasn't really given any explanation why. Though he doesn't watch jack that much anymore. #GrayStillPlays - Yeetical likes watching Gray because of how funny he is. Gray is his second main source of entertainment. Once he watched all of the Thief Simulator series in one day because of how entertaining it was. Yeetical's main reason of liking Gray is because of the balance of stupid he does and he makes it really fun too. #DashieGames - Yeetical's 3rd main source of entertainment Dashie. Yeetical mainly likes Dashie due to his hilarious Super Mario Maker 1 and 2 series that he can't stop laughing about. #Quadeca - Yeetical mostly likes Quadeca for his music. Yeetical jams out to Quadeca music. It's one of Yeetical's favourite rappers. #Derek Gerard - Alongside with PewDiePie, Derek Gerard is also Yeetical's main source of entertainment. Yeetical never misses one Derek Gerard video and is always ready to watch a new Derek Gerard video. If you ask Yeetical what he wants to watch chances are he will say Derek Gerard. #DomPlays - Dom is one of Yeetical's Semi-Sources of entertainment. some videos of Dom he watches some he doesn't. Overall he doesn't watch him that much but enough to be relevant as one of Yeetical's favourite YouTubers. #Optimus - Another one of Yeetical's Semi-Sources of entertainment Yeetical watches Optimus for latest YouTube information and stuff like that. #JT - JT is yet another Semi-Source of entertainment but ever since October 2019, Yeetical has watched him less. #KianKSG - Kian in terms of Yeetical's sources of entertainment is in the middle of Semi-Source and Main Source as Yeetical does not really have a pattern for watching Kian. Yeetical enjoys Kian's videos and is always up for watching a vid of his but the pattern is unknown. #Scrubby - Along with his second channel Scrubs Yeetical enjoys his content overall making him a Main Source of entertainment for Yeetical. Yeetical finds him interesting especially with his storytimes on the second channel Scrubs. #Cyrus - Cyrus is a recent source of entertainment and Yeetical watches so many Cyrus videos. Cyrus is another Main Source of content for Yeetical. Yeetical finds his vids funny in general and with a side of his roasts Yeetical thinks it is the perfect video. #Killem - Yeetical watches Killem for his funny yet stupid challenges. Killem is another Main Source of content for Yeetical. Killem is very entertaining for Yeetical but he's also not to over the top. Starting Commentary Yeetical started commentary when he uploaded a video titled Why Is Killem's Title Messed Up?. This started his commentary career. His next commentary video was The Area 51 Raid Was A Mess . This video was a result of the Area 51 Raid having just happened and in his opinion it was a mess, therefore leading to this video. Since then Yeetical has slowly been doing more and more commentary videos. This may lead to him becoming a commentary channel fully. PC Specs *Acer Nitro 5 With NVIDIA GEFORCE GTX 1060 Ti *Blue Yeti Microphone Blackout Edition *Logitech - C920 Pro Webcam Black *For Seeing Livestream Comments - LG Tribute Empire Gear Wanted For YouTube In The Future *Canon G7X Mark ii *Gaming Headset *Apple Macbook Pro (For Editing) *Panasonic LUMIX G DMC-G7 Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers